A gimbal is a support apparatus that holds and stabilizes a camera, and can be a mechanical or an electrical gimbal. A mechanical gimbal is suitable for a small range of surveillance, and an electrical gimbal provides a wide range of scanning surveillance. When the camera is moving, the electrical gimbal receives the signal from a controller that controls the precise movement of the electrical gimbal, such that the camera can be stabilized to output clear images.
In conventional technologies, the gimbal control system and the camera control system are two independent control systems, such that the gimbal and the camera need to be controlled separately. When the focal length of the camera changes, if the gimbal control system utilizes a set of fixed control method, for example, a fixed speed control, a fixed acceleration control, a fixed dead-zone control, or the like, the movement control of the gimbal is either too fast or too slow relative to the focal length of the camera. As such, a stable image output from the camera is affected, which is harmful for the collection and monitoring of data information.